gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lieutenant General Richard Venables
Message's Betrayal You fraud you try taking credits of all my coding on hppotc wiki! RE: British ambassador At this moment, there is currently no British ambassador in Egypt.-- 04:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ... Hello. Conscription I noticed a mysterious letter on thine desk not an hour ago stating I must report to the 21st Regiment of Foot or pay the price (200 gold pieces which I can easily cover). In military doctrine, a Colonel cannot order a Brigadier General for anything. So, until my superiors order me to cease my research and rejoin the field I cannot and will not bow to your ridiculous orders. Sincerely, Brigadier General Johnnathan Matthews Smith III, Lord of the Isle of Man Game Year Mr. Ted Groves, the game year on here, is 1745 not 1756. This is not a mocking tone, this is not me shouting you're wrong, this is just me informing you of this, as we go by the movie timeline, and since we are inbetween the first and second movie, the year is 1745 since the fourth movie takes place in 1750, the third movie takes place 4 years earlier then that, and the second movie takes place a year before the third movie. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] 12:04, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey man no problemo, you also probably need to know, since the game(and wiki) have been based off of POTC, not EVERYTHING is completly historically accurate. [[User talk:Jim Logan|'The Instant Classic']] 00:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Favor I need a favor, my friend. Recently on a visit to St. James Palace I forgot my pocket watch there. I wish for you to retrive it, and bring it with you on your next trip to the islands ( You can use it until your trip, just DON'T BREAK IT! ) 01:04, August 23, 2012 (UTC) rank Can u add my user rank to my user page it's most likely cabin boy 01:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Happy Early late or whatever birthday! Ok, here's a gift! - gives vodka - 01:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Greeting Lieutetant Genral, I Captain Ishamel " Killer Angel" Stead Would Like to meet you somewhere like at Port Royal, Server is Fragillies and the Place would be The Governor Mansion. Since, Captain ishamel" Killer Angel" Stead I would like to invite you to my new POTCO Role-Play Wiki. There are still many Nations and Admin Positions open. http://roleplayingnations.wikia.com/wiki/Role-Playing_Nations_Wiki Promotion Thank you, Sir Venables, for bidding on a promotion once again! Much obliged. Mr. Venables I ask for your permission to add some photos to Lieutenant General Richard Venables of the East India Trading Company. If not, then I would like to send you some pictures. Here is an example: Oh, and I made my surname more simple by by just making it "Luther" since "Lutheran" derived from Martin Luther and became a religion. Sincerely, Present I got you a present xD Venables, I changed my name. I am now named Tank Dempsy. 17:24, September 9, 2012 (UTC) OL A Letter Dear Lr. General Venables, Chancellor Ryan Blademonk requests the presence of Lt. General Richaerd Venables at Fort Charles, Fragilles this AFTERNOON at 5o' Clock EST. Since, Captain Ishamel Stead 401st Division 47th Regiment of Foot I am creating a british regiment that I wish you to join. Ask me on my page for details. Good day. -From the desk of Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England- Dear Mr. Venables, I have been attempting to contact you for some time now through Captain Ishamel Stead. Unfortunately, he has failed to serve as an attiquite communication link. I am most disappointed that I have to do this myself, but nevertheless I shall. I have been attempting to contact you so that we may hold a meeting on the game. Ishamel is telling me some interesting things about the current issues I am unaware of. The military in the EITC is a bit bogged down now that Samuel has split off and caused trouble. I have read your stories, and have heard your name mentioned many times. If you do not know who I am, I suggest you research before the meeting, as I do not want to walk into it and feel alienated. I have heard accounts from many of my men that put you in very high honor. It seems you are the first spare hand I would call upon. Consider that an honor. Respond to this page once you see it. It would be most unfortunate if the esteemed Lieutenant-Commander ignored me. Be sure to keep those men of yours sharp, and ready to present. Sincerely, RyanBlademonk (talk) 20:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC)Chancellor Ryan Blademonk of England The story I got a new chapter in for the story. Check it out. The fleet left at 06:00 on a clear Monday morning. Ironshot was commander of the fleet, on the 82 gun Ship of the Line, HMS Britainnia, at the lead. As the ships made sail, the men still in Sandy Bay, paid no attention to the fleet that was leaving before them. At first the men questioned the command of Venables and Ironshot, but the men warmed up to them. The most desprate thing happened. The Captain, and the mates of the HMS King George I, died of disease through out the day. That night, Ironshot called Venables and Crossbones to his cabin. "Gentlemen, as you know, the command on the King George, has died. We must figure out who will take command. I have thought about giving the command to you, Crossbones, but I do not fully trust you yet, BUT! I will give it to you, with my third mate as your first mate, so he can report to me." Ironshot said in his voice, as he was probally drunk. "Yes sir. I will take command in the morning." Crossbones said happily. "You're dissmissed Captain Crossbones." Venables said. "Alright. So we are close to the Canary Islands, which they say MIGHT have the tree, but I don't like stopping for nothing." Venables replied, "It wouldn't hurt to look, plus I heard they have a good tavern there!" "Alright. I will think about it, but, I am leaving you responsible if I die in a brawl there..." The next morning, Venables and a Regiment of marines went off searching, while Ironshot and Luther were in the bar drinking heavily. "Set up another round or I will shoot ya!" Luther yelled at the bartender. "Oh shut the hell up Luther, give my wallet and the poor barkeep a break!" Luther didn't like this, and pulled the dueling pistol he had out and shot Ironshot "Luther my friend, you need CURSED bullets, Einstein..." Meanwhile out in the jungles, Luther and Crossbones were trying to find the tree. "Seems quiet, Crossbones, too quiet..." In the shadows, something lurked, and it did not have good intentions... "LOLOLOLOLOLOLO!!!!" attacking natives yelled and yelled! The natives were on horseback, and they could easily take out a line. "Form square!" Crossbones yelled at the 500 some men that were in the platoons and regiments. After about a hour the natives retreated. After about 7 hours, the men returned to the ship. "No luck, Venables?" Ironshot said on the docks... "Nope. Where the hell is Luther?" "Oh, he had a pint too much in the bar, shot me... He is in the brig on the Monarch. Be prepared if he is awake... Heh heh. " 06:30, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Chat Chat plz Plan Was that your plan to ban the active users and then try to shut down that wiki by deleting content? Killbane I am creating a movie which I would like you to take part in. There will be a chat at 9:00 A.M. Pacific time on the Potco Switzerland Wiki that will answer any questions. If you can't make it to the chat tell me on my page. Re:Ban Request As tempting as that is, we do not deal with issues from other wikis. If he continues to harass you here, inform me and I will deal with it. We have had a number of problems with them in the past, they are just a bunch of immature trolls, so try not to pay too much attention to them. I have come to the realization. After hours of thinking I have concluded that I will offer you a pardon. On a few conditions. If you are EVER involved with Sweden or any of it's idiotic ways, then I will personally see to it that you are banished along with your family. If you ever are involved with ANY rebellion or even protest then you will be beheaded in front of the public. You may return as Director of STC Affairs and Duke of Jura. But you may not lead our militaries any longer. This is all if you give yourself a Zero - Tolerance Policy. If there is ever a rebellion again from you, then we will give no quarter. You will be banished to the Alps should that happen. You said yourself, "I put duty before personal gain." So far I have not seen that. Should you prove yourself, you might be worthy to have a place in our militaries once again. I use that same motto as you, so believe me when promise the things above. Joseph Coalsmythe created a rebellion before. However, he proved himself. Look where he is now,' Prime Minister of the 25 Swiss Cantons. Look up to someone like him and follow the steps to redeem yourself.'' ''Yours Truly', '' '' '' King Tyler A. Crossbones Ruler of the 25 Swiss Cantons Richard, please come on chat. We have to discuss something. Pictures and strike. The pictures have been deleted, there is no need to freak out. Sorry about this, but you have received a strike for the swear word you used in your blog. Chat Please come to the POTCO Swiss Chat. Awww Dang, are you sure? We really need you in Chat. Just for a few seconds. A Letter? Dear Father,? I'm alright but i am preparing to invade portugal, so i made a plan and it call Operation Valkryie not the german things. It to order our regiment to rise and fight the enemy. So I Request the 95th Regiment with me at portugal. But I'm sorry if i don't make it there, just look out for tess, my children and my sister and brother. I'll give u something if i don't make it. God speed and god save the king? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Since,? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Your son? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Ishamel Venables 95th Regiment? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? Re: The Christmas Ball If you could, come into chat? I'd like to give you my reply. :) ~Keira Re: re Thank you for the compliments, and I can speak to you on Twitter - @KeiraKinoverMar ~Keira A Chat now Since, Your grandson Connor" Ishamel Jr." Venables